


Побег (от гетеросексуальности)

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Realization, Revelations, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Винсент и Лео празднуют победу на обратном пути домой.Время для кое-каких откровений.





	Побег (от гетеросексуальности)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Way Out (From Heterosexuality)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180463) by [Evedawalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus). 



Когда самолет поднялся высоко над Мексикой, Лео, откинувшись на спину, расхохотался.

− Срань господня, Винсент, мы, блядь, сделали это! − он пребывал в бурном восторге.

Реакция Винсента чуть более сдержанна; он покачал головой, моргая так, словно ему не верилось в увиденное.

− Ох, мужик. Твою же ж... − на его щеках появилась тонкая улыбка.

− Я, блядь, поверить не могу! Ты видел, как навернулась эта ублюдочная крыса?! И, и мотоциклы? Аххх, мотоциклы! − Лео сел, глаза его искрились ошалелым триумфом и отголосками адреналина. − Ты да я? Мы самая, мать ее, настоящая неразлучная парочка! Пока мы вместе, можем творить что угодно! − ликовал он.

Эмили, сидящая в  кабине самолета, закатила глаза.

− Так, если никто не против, я из этой вакханалии самоустранюсь. Хлопните по плечу, если понадоблюсь, − с этими словами пилот вновь надела свои наушники.

Винсент мог только улыбаться второму мужчине, взгляд его необычайно смягчился.

− Мы − ничего себе, вот уж точн _хмф!_

О. Ох, твою же ж.

Винсент застыл, когда Лео обхватил его лицо ладонями. Крючковатый нос неловко столкнулся с его носом, но Лео, казалось, слишком сосредоточен на ощущении губ Винсента поверх своих собственных, чтобы это замечать. Внезапно из всех звуков остался только бешеный стук сердца о ребра. Винсент рассеянно подумал, а что если мышца прорвет грудь насквозь? Это стало бы самым паршивым ранением из всех, что он получил за день. ...Верно?

Через секунду − _а чувство такое, будто длилось это гораздо дольше_ − Лео отстранился, с улыбкой столь же широкой, как и прежде. Его руки остались на щеках Винсента, и те распалялись всё сильнее.

− Я просто не могу поверить... − начал Лео с едва сбитым дыханием. Голос его был полон радости, обожания и чего-то еще, более сильного. И можно было практически разглядеть солнечные лучи, которые источала его улыбка.

И всё это в мгновение ока испарилось, когда Лео осознал, наконец, выражение глубочайшего шока на лице Винсента. Уголки его рта стремительно опустились, тело окаменело. Он сглотнул.

− ...Дерьмо. Я не... ох, блядь, я не так тебя понял. Я подумал... ебаное дерьмище, я облажался, извини, можешь... − Лео отдернул было руки. − Я... мне жаль, Винсент, просто забудь, что это вообще... это... это вообще...

Его паническая и односложная речь замедлилась. Мигнув, Лео уставился на шершавые пальцы, обхватившие его запястье.

Затем, еще медленнее, его руку вернули обратно на заросшую щеку. Теплое дыхание коснулось основания ладони, и от этого ощущения вдоль его позвоночника поползли мурашки.

Лео сглотнул. На кратчайшее мгновение их глаза встретились, и он различил отблеск испуганной уязвимости, тепла, нерешительности − _вины?_ − прежде чем грубоватые губы настойчиво прижались к его собственным.

Лео расслабился.

Ох, мужик. Твою же ж.

Когда самолет устремился в темнеющее небо, мужчины обнялись; если бы только на мгновение дольше, только лишь до самой посадки этот момент оставался отделен от всего остального, − этого было бы достаточно.

Если бы только этого могло быть достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> Зацените еще и артец! http://prim42.tumblr.com/post/172656442609/a-way-out-from-heterosexuality
> 
> От автора:
> 
> Я смотрела эту игру на стриме от Polygon (огромное спасибо Дженне и Симоне <3), и меня, и всех остальных в чате просто уничтожил тот факт, что они так и не поцеловались... Как сказала однажды мудрая женщина, если по кому-то еще нет гейского контента? ...Ты должен создать его сам.
> 
> (о, забыла добавить: после этого они совершенно точно друг друга не предавали и не променивали преступную жизнь на «долго и счастливо» со своими женами и детьми)
> 
> (и они ооочень много целовались)


End file.
